


Uncharted Territory

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: Tentacletober [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, malec - Fandom
Genre: Caring Alec Lightwood, Communication, Exploration, First time with the tentacles, Fluff and Smut, Getting to know the tentacles, Hand Jobs, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vulnerable Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: Alec shows Magnus how much he wants to get to know Magnus' tentacles.This work is not to be reposted anywhere else or translated without my permission.





	Uncharted Territory

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt; #5 First Times
> 
> Y'all knew it was cumming.

Magnus was quiet on the walk home from his and Alec’s date. He turned Alec’s request over in his mind, thinking of the end of their last date. 

After they’d had one too many drinks, Magnus had accidentally let slip that he wanted to show Alec what his second warlock mark could do. Alec had asked him if he would be willing to show him. That had been two weeks ago. Life had gotten in the way of their next date but he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about it since.

Looking up when Alec stopped, Magnus realized that not only had they reached the loft, but Alec had been asking him something.

“I asked why you were so quiet,” Alec repeated when Magnus looked at him with a puzzled expression on his face.

“Oh, just thinking,” Magnus said, smiling when Alec held the door of his building open.

Alec led the way to the bank of elevators, letting Magnus think. He had learned early on in their relationship to give Magnus space when he wore that pensive expression. If Magnus wanted to talk to him about something, he would.

Magnus’ silence continued until they were inside his loft, sitting on the couch, half-empty drinks in hand. Coming to a decision, he placed his glass down on the coffee table and took hold of Alec’s glass, discarding that too.

Alec looked up when Magnus straddled him, flinging one long leg over his legs to sit on his thighs. He tried to identify the expression in Magnus’ eyes when their gazes met, thinking that it looked like fear. No, Magnus looked vulnerable. It was only a flash, gone with the blink of an eye but he had seen it nonetheless.

“When I said that I wanted to show you what my tentacles could do… I was talking about sex. Or exploring at least,” Magnus said, letting a deep breath out.

“Yeah, I kind of assumed you were,” Alec said, brushing his hands up the outside of Magnus’ thighs.

“But you still wanted to see… to try…?” Magnus trailed off. 

“Of course. I mean, if you want to. You don’t have to if it makes you uncomfortable,” Alec reassured his boyfriend, willing to take any part of Magnus he could get. Every part of Magnus he could get.

“Why?” Magnus asked. He really wanted to but he hadn’t had many lovers in the past who had wanted anything to do with his tentacles. It had been a long time since he had enjoyed that freedom.

“Because I love you. And I love your tentacles. And I’m pretty sure they love me,” Alec said, skimming his fingers over Magnus’ ass and up his back, seeking the small discreet holes that Magnus had tailored into all of his shirts and jackets. “I want every part of you, Magnus. If you want us to work our way up to sex, I’m more than willing to wait,” he said.

Magnus shuddered when Alec’s fingers brushed over the small, almost invisible scars on his back. The shiver that ran through him was from more than just Alec’s touch. Not many had said that to him before. Asked him for everything. 

Alec continued his exploration, seeking the next set of holes in Magnus’ shirt, brushing his fingers over the next set of scars when he reached them. 

Magnus had six of them altogether. Three pairs of scars that ran either side of his spine where his tentacles would emerge from his body. Sometimes against Magnus’ wishes. 

Alec had explored each pair of scars in detail and his touch never failed to turn Magnus into a shivering wreck in his arms. He felt the goosebumps that had arisen on his boyfriend's skin.

Alec also felt Magnus’ tentacles stirring under his skin. That was usually the point when Magnus would pull back, always trying to get a grip of himself. Magnus only ever let him explore what was on the surface, never letting himself just be who he was. But not this time.

Magnus’ hands slid up Alec’s chest and pushed under the lapels of Alec’s jacket, pushing the leather back. He claimed Alec’s lips when Alec moved forward to help him get the jacket off and discarded the jacket when they’d managed to remove it.

Alec tilted his head back, more than happy to kiss his boyfriend, his hands returning to Magnus’ back. Tugging Magnus’ shirt out of the waistband of his pants, his hands wandered underneath the cotton.

Magnus’ back arched when Alec’s fingers skimmed over the dimples at the base of his spine before tracing up over the lowermost scars on his back. He moaned into Alec’s mouth when Alec’s blunt fingernails flicked over the scars, Alec opening up to capture the noise.

Alec deepened the kiss when Magnus moaned, slipping his tongue into his warlock’s mouth. The nod of Magnus’ head, his warlock’s tongue moving in sync with his own, had his hands moving to unbutton Magnus’ shirt.

Magnus shrugged his shirt off when Alec made short work of his buttons. With the material gone, Alec had unfettered access to his back. He pulled back from the kiss, searching Alec’s pretty hazel eyes. When he saw the anticipation there, he let his tentacles slide through his skin, the appendages breaking through his scars.

Alec brushed his lips over Magnus’ when he saw his boyfriend's slight wince. When he’d asked Magnus what it felt like to unleash his tentacles, Magnus had said that it hurt a little when they broke the skin but the relief of them being free washed the pain away.

It wasn’t the first time Alec had seen them. It wasn’t even the first time they had made love. But this was the first time that Magnus had set them free whilst they were intimate and the trust Magnus showed him now took his breath away. Almost as much as the sight of the golden limbs did.

Magnus wished that he could see inside Alec’s head when Alec’s eyes raked over his tentacles, desperate to know what Alec was thinking. He couldn’t tell but the unfathomable expression on Alec’s face made him feel a little less vulnerable. 

“Don’t hold back,” Alec said, watching the tentacles hover behind Magnus, almost as if they were unsure of whether they were allowed to touch. When Magnus still didn’t move, he swept his hands over Magnus’ hips and up his spine. 

When Alec felt the base of Magnus’ bottommost tentacles beneath the pads of his fingers, he wrapped his hands around the thick appendages.

Magnus exhaled sharply, small waves of pleasure radiating through his tentacles when Alec’s hands encircled them at the base and swept out toward the tips. Even Alec’s long arms couldn’t reach the tips. The span of his tentacles was too wide. The rough drag of Alec’s callused fingers over the suckers on the underside, coupled with his gentle touch, made him braver.

Letting his tentacles snake forward, Magnus pushed two under the hem of Alec’s shirt to brush over his stomach. It was the touch that he had been craving for a long time, Alec’s skin warm beneath his extra limbs.

“Why does that feel so nice?” Alec asked when the suckers tugged at his stomach, pressing down with the lightest of pressure to fasten to his skin before lifting off again. He could almost hear the pop sound that should accompany the sensation.

When Magnus just shrugged, Alec reached for the hem of his t-shirt, to try and see what the tentacles were doing beneath the material but another of Magnus’ tentacles beat him to it. The tip of the tentacle gripped his t-shirt, pushing it up. He raised his arms when a second tentacle came to the first one’s aid and tugged his shirt off of him.

Alec looked down to see the small red rings that the suckers had left behind on his skin. They looked like little hickeys. Had felt like it too. 

“Is this… too much?” Magnus asked, skimming his tentacles over Alec’s stomach and chest, swirling through his chest hair.

“Not enough,” Alec said breathlessly when the tip of Magnus’ tentacle flicked over his nipple. It stiffened, goosebumps rising on his skin when Magnus did it again, flicking over both of his nipples. 

Magnus jolted when he felt Alec harden beneath him, his head snapping down to see the telltale bulge growing in Alec’s pants. He pressed a sucker to each of Alec’s nipples, eyes flicking up to catch the expression on Alec’s face when he heard a low, gravelly moan.

The pleasure that Magnus saw was unexpected. Of course, he knew Alec had sensitive nipples but the pretty tension lines that radiated from Alec’s screwed up eyes weren’t due to horror or disgust or fear, as he had expected.

“Fuck,” Alec muttered, arching his back to press harder into Magnus’ touch. The sensation of having both nipples sucked at once made him jerky, shudders running through him from the overstimulation. 

Magnus made to pull back when he felt how hard Alec was shaking beneath him. Until Alec’s hands gripped his waist and tugged him closer. Seeing the frantic nod from Alec, he continued his ministrations, using the suckers on his tentacles to suck Alec’s nipples harder.

Pushing two of his other tentacles up over Alec’s shoulders and neck, Magnus slid them into Alec’s hair, tugging Alec’s head closer to claim his lips. His remaining tentacles explored Alec’s arms, wrapping around Alec’s wrists. They were eager to get to know Alec now that he had loosened his hold over them.

Alec took the hint, opening up for his boyfriend, splaying his fingers over Magnus’ ass. With Magnus’ tentacles directing his movements, he gripped Magnus ass and started moving his warlock’s hips, guiding them into a slow roll that created the most perfect friction. Their dicks brushed together every time he tugged Magnus’ hips closer, Magnus’ cock just as hard as his own was.

The gasping, husky moan that Magnus let out had Alec gripping his ass tighter, pushing Magnus down with each roll, pushing his own hips up off the couch to meet Magnus’ hips. Magnus wasn’t the only one moaning. The grip of Magnus’ tentacles around his wrists tightened, something he hadn’t realized he would like so much.

Magnus wanted more. Pulling back to get his breath back, he searched Alec’s eyes, both of them breathing hard, Alec still moving his hips. Magnus released his grip on Alec’s hair, sliding a tentacle down Alec’s chest and stomach. He raised an eyebrow in question when the tip of it dipped into the waistband of Alec’s pants.

“Please?” Alec asked, almost begging. He slumped down the couch, shuffling them forward a little so Magnus could unbuckle his belt with his hands. The silky tentacle tip swirling through the short trimmed hairs at the base of his dick when Magnus got his flys open was better than he’d been expecting. But it wasn’t enough.

“Magnus, do your magic thing,” Alec said, unable and unwilling to remove his hands from Magnus’ ass. It seemed Magnus’ tentacles could be quite demanding when they wanted to be, securing his hands in place.

Magnus wondered at the sudden mirth he saw in Alec’s eyes but he complied. Their pants and boxers melted away with a wave of his hand, leaving them skin to skin. Alec’s cock, springing free from the restricting material bobbed against his own, their lengths lined up perfectly.

Alec gripped Magnus’ ass tighter with his left hand, letting his nails skim over Magnus’ bare ass cheek. He tugged his right hand free, meeting Magnus’ gaze when Magnus’ eyes flicked up from their dicks.

Wrapping his right hand around one of the tentacles that still teased his nipples, Alec raised the tip of it to his lips, pressing a lingering, open-mouthed kiss there before sucking it into his mouth.

“Alexander!” Magnus moaned, his hips reflexively grinding down on Alec’s dick when Alec’s tongue wrapped around his tentacle. The tip of his tentacle was like a finger, in the sense that he could feel things with it the same way he could with his fingertips. But they were sensitive, stuffed with as many nerve endings as the head of his cock was.

The plump lips, wrapped around his tentacle and the heat of Alec’s mouth almost had Magnus cumming then and there. It took him a moment to realize what Alec was doing, his mind going blank. Alec wasn’t blowing his tentacle, even if that what his movements resembled.

Alec pulled Magnus’ tentacle from his mouth when it was nice and wet, slick with his spit. Pressing another small kiss to the wet tip, he met Magnus’ gaze before tugging the tentacle down, wrapping it around their dicks where they were wedged together.

Alec didn’t know if Magnus was comfortable with them going all the way yet but Magnus had mentioned exploring. So he wrapped his long fingers over the top of Magnus’ tentacle and moved his hand, pushing his hips up.   
  
It didn’t even take Magnus an entire minute to get on board with Alec’s thinking. He took over when Alec nodded at him, jerking their dicks with a tight grip, both of them fucking into the ring he made with his tentacle.

Alec leaned forward, wrapping one arm around Magnus’ waist, the other reaching up to tug at Magnus’ nipple until it was a stiff nub between his thumb and finger. Finding the perfect rhythm with Magnus’ hips, he moved in sync with his boyfriend, both of them fucking into the tight grip of Magnus’ tentacle while he sucked Magnus’ stiff nipple into his mouth.

“Yes, fuck, yes,” Magnus moaned, dropping his chin to bury his face in Alec’s hair. The rest of his tentacles got to know Alec’s body, the tips of them caressing Alec’s inner thighs behind him, his arms and shoulders, one buried in Alec’s hair to hold his Shadowhunter to his chest.

The joint sensations of the sharp sucks on his nipple and the friction on his dick, rubbing against Alec’s solid length as they rutted into the grip of his tentacle had Magnus panting. Soft, husky whimpers built in the back of his throat as his orgasm built in his balls. 

“Tighter, Magnus,” Alec murmured, his movements becoming sloppy when Magnus’ tentacle tightened around their cocks. Every jerky thrust of his hips had the tentacle sliding his foreskin back and forth over the sensitive head of his cock. He lost his rhythm with Magnus, both of them chasing their orgasms.

“Fuck... fuck… fuck,” Magnus mewled helplessly when his balls drew up. Alec, alternating between hard sucks and blowing cool air over his nipple, and the friction against Alec’s cock was just too much. His balls spasmed when they emptied all over his and Alec’s stomachs, his hips continuing to jerk forward, unable to stop himself.

“I’m so close,” Alec groaned, thrusting into the grip of Magnus’ tentacle faster when he felt Magnus’ cum start to cool on his stomach. All it took for his own orgasm was for Magnus to give his hair one short, sharp tug. He came with a deep grunt, the orgasm practically dragged up from his balls.

Magnus jerked them both with his tentacle a few more times, tugging Alec through his orgasm, his own dick twitching with aftershocks.

Alec trailed kisses in a circle around Magnus’ nipple, fighting to get his breath back. He tilted his head back when Magnus tugged at his hair, to brush a soft kiss across Magnus’ lips. The tentacle, still wrapped around their dicks loosened, just stroking over them gently with slow movements.

Magnus rested his forehead against Alec’s, both of them breathing hard. He found his tentacles reluctant when he moved to put them away. They wanted to touch Alec, to explore more of his body, their need pulsing through him. A hand on his lower back had him looking up into Alec’s eyes.

“Just leave them out a little bit longer, please?” Alec asked, searching Magnus’ eyes when Magnus’ glamour flickered before it dropped. Ignoring the cum that splattered their stomachs and beaded in their pubes, he wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist and maneuvered them until Magnus was lying on his back and he was lying between Magnus’ legs when Magnus nodded.

Magnus laughed when Alec started tugging his tentacles around them. His boyfriend's wish was his command so he wrapped his arms around Alec’s shoulders and his tentacles around their torsos and legs.

Alec let out a deep sigh of contentment, smiling when one of Magnus’ tentacles slithered between them, the tip of it curling into the crook of his neck. He cuddled into it, relishing the tickle on his skin.

“How do you feel?” Alec asked around a yawn, completely satiated from his orgasm and the closeness he felt with every part of Magnus’ body.

“Tired,” Magnus joked, running his fingers through Alec’s hair. The huff of air on his tentacle had him chuckling. And shivering, just a tiny bit. “For your first sexual encounter with my tentacles, I think it went well,” he said.

“Well? It was amazing,” Alec sniffed, affronted by the very word. ‘Well’ implied that he hadn’t just had the best orgasm he’d had in ages. He definitely wanted to try more, wanted to try everything.

Magnus agreed. First-times could be amazing. 

**Author's Note:**

> I like how we've all agreed that Alec has a special kind of love and acceptance for Magnus' tentacles, and how much they love Alec back.


End file.
